muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
JFK Naval Garrison Base
The John F. Kennedy Naval Garrison Base, shortened to JFK Naval Garrison Base, was a US Navy location that encompassed the USS John F. Kennedy and the immediate area around it, after the former aircraft carrier was washed onto shore during the Great Ocean Collapse. The beached carrier served as a regroup point for any vessels that entered its contact range, and as the staging area for US Navy/Marine Corps activity in the area. Located at roughly 2200 kilometers from where Hawaii would be, the JFK Naval Garrison Base would later be joined by the [[Naval_Ships#Ticonderoga-class_Missile_Cruiser|USS Gettysburg]], the [[Naval_Ships#Zumwalt-class_destroyer|USS King]], the USS Gopher State, and the [[Naval_Ships#Hobart-class_Destroyer|HMAS Sydney]]. The ships later pooled their fuel resources into the USS King, in the hopes that it would have enough fuel to reach the naval bases at Hawaii and contact allied forces regarding their predicament. This, however, left the remaining ships near-immobile. Despite its informal nature, the base was considerably well-stocked for a shipwreck. The nuclear reactors of the carrier provided limitless electrical power, allowing the US forces to set up a desalination plant for a limitless supply of fresh water, and the carrier had ample food stores for a constant supply of hot meals, as they had taken on extra supplies prior to Operation Blue Ocean. The dead personnel still on the carrier had been interred in the ship's morgue under cold temperature, and were finally buried in the ground outside of the carrier, on the 1st of July, 2004. While the armaments for the TSFs and each remaining warship were of no issue, TSF Jump Unit propellant, especially jet fuel, was critically low, and its usage was heavily restricted to the most pressing of situations. The base was destroyed, after a fierce defence by all allied forces present, on the 2nd of July, 2004, by a brigade-sized BETA horde. Its remains would later become the starting site of the JFK Hive. Base Personnel 'Command Personnel' Commodore George Alston *Overall commander of the JFK Naval Garrison Base and all of the military forces on-site. 'Logistics Personnel' 2nd Lieutenant Melvina Vidya Advani *A technician/engineering officer of the Royal Australian Navy from aboard the [[Naval_Ships#Hobart-class_Destroyer|HMAS Sydney]], a warship loaned to the UN Forces during Operation Babylon. 'Infantry Forces' Mechanized Infantry *Mechanized infantry were on board the USS John F. Kennedy, and defended the interior of the ship from the smaller strains of BETA. US Marine Corps 2nd Lieutenant Karen Gurano *A Marine Corps infantry platoon commander on board the USS John F. Kennedy. Died from sepsis caused by injuries sustained during the Great Ocean Collapse while trying to render aid to others. 'Armor Forces' The JFK Naval Garrison Base managed to retain a number of its TSF forces, for a total of 12 operable TSFs. Two of them had been swept out to sea during the series of megatsunami caused by the Great Ocean Collapse, with five damaged beyond repair, and three remaining serviceable. The two seaborne helicopters the USS John F. Kennedy ''had carried on-board prior to the Great Ocean Collapse had also been damaged beyond repair. VF-133 ''Raging Busters A US Navy TSF squadron, the unit had 9 TSFs remaining after the chaos of the Great Ocean Collapse. All units were committed during the Defence of the JFK Naval Garrison Base, and all squadron personnel were eventually killed in action. *Buster-3: TSF callsign, comprised of 2nd Lieutenant Dennis Monroe and Lieutenant Jean Kaminski *Buster-7: TSF callsign, comprised of 2nd Lieutenants Brown and Ozma [[VMF-318 Black Knives|VMF-318 Black Knives]] A US Marine Corps TSF squadron, the unit had one of its TSFs rendered inoperable after the Great Ocean Collapse, and two of its pilots were killed. They were later reinforced by a survivor from another ship. All units were committed during the Defence of the JFK Naval Garrison Base, with only one TSF surviving the battle. Category:Locations Category:The Day After